


We Gonna Get Out Of Here

by Runners in the Glade (Beautiful_lies_x)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hitman!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Runners%20in%20the%20Glade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Thomas is a hitman assigned to kill Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gonna Get Out Of Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Shattered & Hollow" by First Aid Kit.

Thomas twirled the blade in his hands, the sharp edges twisting dangerously between his fingertips. He bared his teeth in the faintest imitation of a smile, cruel and cold. He rolled his dark eyes as the man splattered onwards, he seemed nervous. “Come now.” He cooed, “No need to be scared.” His tone was mocking, eyes calculated.   
“I need a job done,” he nodded, gathering his wits. “I need someone…” He paused, mouth bopping open like a fish as he struggled to find the words. “…Someone, out of my way.”   
Thomas smiled predatorily, “That’s my business, baby. Give me a schedule, it’ll be done it a week.”

The brunet leaned against the wall, the shadows playing across his face, darkening his eyes. Thomas shook his head, it felt far too much like a horror movie, appearing from the shadows to murder. He gripped the knife tighter in his hands as the footsteps echoed down the alleyway. Leaning forward causally, he assured that this was the right man. The company insignia on the briefcase confirmed his suspicions. Thomas shook his head as the man came closer, what a pathetic reason to kill someone. He’d seen cheating partners, abusive parents, hated friends, but rival businesses were uncommon. Thomas didn’t often like taking the cases on, he hated killing people for their success. Nevertheless, he needed the money and he was _good_ at his job. Thomas stepped out into the street as the man walked past, shoulders tense, and slammed his weight into him. The man stumbled backwards, throwing his body weight into the wall, his head smashing back against the bricks. The jacket of his suit ripped open from the weight of the throw and his skin ripped off through the thin suit top, the grazes bleeding minimally. Thomas looked the man in the eyes, and the knife clattered to the ground, slipping from his unresponsive fingers.

“ _Minho_.” He breathed.

“Thomas!” Minho sounded flustered, angry. “What the hell?”

A sudden panic struck Thomas and he stared his friend down gripping the lapels of his jacket tightly. He tugged insistently. “Minho.” He murmured. “You got to get out of here, okay? You gotta leave.”

“What?” Minho ground out. “Thomas, no, you’re being crazy. What the hell is going on?!”

“Minho!” Thomas dipped his head into the man’s collarbone, “You have to leave, if I don’t kill you, they’ll send someone else!”

Minho’s head snapped up and he pushed Thomas away. “Kill me?” He questioned, flatly.

Thomas nodded, quiet, subdued. “You need to go now.”

Minho looked at him bravely, sticking out his jaw as though ready to start a fight. “No.” He deadpanned.

“No?” Thomas laughed hysterically, delirious. “No!” His voice changed in it’s pitch suddenly, becoming low and dark. “Get out of here, now. ”

“I’m not leaving without you.” Minho snapped, and, as though expecting the argument, ignored Thomas’ attempt to speak. “You don’t kill me and they’ll kill you. I’m not letting that happen to you.”

Thomas rolled his dark eyes, “And why the hell not?”

Minho said nothing. He smashed his lips onto Thomas’, rough and harsh. His hands sought the brunet’s waist and drew him closer until they were chest to chest, kissing furiously with unresolved anger. Minho pulled away first. Keeping his hand on Thomas’ waist, he spoke. “That’s why, Tommy.”

Thomas’ eyes fluttered back open. “All the more reason for you to go. You don’t want to get involved in this, Minho.”

“I think I’m already involved.” Minho argued, sensibly. “What, with the attempted murder and all.”

“Leave or…” Thomas floundered for words. “Or I’ll kill you!” The blood drained from his face as he realised what he had said.

“That takes on a whole different meaning now, Thom.” Minho smirked.

“Shut up!” Thomas snapped. “Why are you laughing? You could die!”

“So could you.”

“I’m not fucking loosing you, you hear me? That’s not happening.”

Minho forced Thomas’ chin upwards, pushing their lips together once more. This kiss was softer, their mouths moving together slowly, open mouthed and warm unlike their previous harshness. “Then come.” Minho whispered into Thomas’ mouth.

“With you?” Thomas asked, pressing his lips to his neck.

“Neither of us are safe here anymore. We could go. Just leave.”

Thomas’ head snapped upwards. “Leave? Where would we go?”

Minho shrugged, “Somewhere. Anywhere. I have the money.”

Thomas snorted, “You have the insanity.”

“Thomas.” Minho said quietly. “Do you have another option?”

“Oh God.” Thomas whispered, as he sunk to his knees. “Oh God, oh God, oh God. We have to go, don’t we? We can’t stay here.” He looked at Minho, eyes burnt with unshed tears. “I really screwed up this time, didn’t I?”

Minho dropped beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled Thomas into his chest. Thomas breathed in shakily. “What have I done?” This was a far cry from the emotionless man he’d often be during a job. This was really Thomas, and he’d really screwed himself over.

Minho held him tightly, fingers smoothing over Thomas’ hair. Little kisses peppered across his forehead. They sat there for a while. They had the time.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this so long ago im only leaving it up for the nostalgia like do not comment being like "this is so poorly written" or "you need a beta" or "the plot/characters are flimsy" like yeah i know lmao its not good its ok I know just shhhhhh ok let it be what it was--written in 5 minutes by like a 14 year old or something lmao


End file.
